Alice Berith
Alice Berith'' is the protagonist/deuteragonist and the first-person main narrator of the fanfic '''DxD: Extra. '''The smartest, strongest and most popular girl among the first-years, Alice is one of the resident devils on control in Kuoh academy, and the youngest of the new Four Rookies. She's Berolina Gremory's childhood friend and rival, Zoroaster Beelzebub's younger sister and the next head of the Berith Clan. After being discovered a devil by Hiroyuki Masaomi after a spar with a fallen angel, Alice decided to not only wipe his memories about the event, but also try to reform him into a normal student without 8th grade delusions, driving the primary plot of the fanfic. Being smart and strong, as well as snarky and ruthless, Alice is the foil and counterpart for both Berolina and Rias Gremory, just like Hiroyuki is a foil and counterpart for Ichijou and Issei. Appearance A tall, busty and curvilious young woman with golden blond hair and piercing gold eyes, Alice is among the prettiests and most beautiful girls in Kuoh Academy, easily outmatching fellow students Shiori Kamiyama; Berolina Gremory, her childhood friend and; Nene Sumeragi, her queen. Her hair is usually arranged loose with curly ends, with a black ribbon holding her bangs, and her body is covered in training scars, which contrasts with her fair skin, making them more noticeable. During school periods, she usually wears Kuoh Academy's uniform properly, and use purely aesthetic glasses to help her concentrate. As casual attires, she usually wears long dresses, or sweat pants and shirts. Personality Despite her girly looks and mannerisms; Alice has a fiery, serious and easily annoyed personality. Grown as a princess and receiving noble education since birth, she has the mentality that everyone and everything must work according to her orders and whims, usually getting frustrated when things don't go her way. However, she rarely relies on violence to solve her problems and won't ever enter unnecessary conflicts unless given orders to or to defend her honor or her family's. She has a great deal of honor being a descendant of Berith, and talking bad about them is an easy way to get on her wrong side. during her sections of narration, Alice will frequently snark and internally insult others, usually flicking her hair as a character tick. Despite her prideous personality, Alice values friendships and connections more than anything else. She's friends with Berolina despite their families being rivals to the core and their polarizing personalities, calling her a precious friend even when her typical shenanigans. Besides Rias, Berolina's main heroine was Alice. She's also on friendly terms with her peerage, whom considered her a mother and a leader, including her knight Alexander Nono, whom has a crush on her, and her best friend and queen Nene Sumeragi. Alice's only notable nemesis seems to be Hiroyuki, and because she's annoyed by him and his delusions, plus the fact that he's a human who knows the secret identity of devils and fallen angels, aiming to eliminate him as soon as possible. Her hatred, however, ends up as respect as both of them sparr a lot as the fanfic progresses, with him getting away from every situation. in the end, she considers him a rival of a sorts instead of a target, developing further feelings for him besides hate. Another point of trivia is that she's extremely nervous about her body, since she can't stand people gropping her or talking about it, whenever good or bad. According to Berolina, Alice has also a very distorted vision of men in general, and see only the worst of them in Hiroyuki. History Alice was born during or after the Great Apocalypse, the final struggle between the Three factions and Great Red/Issei against 666(Trihexa), being a few months older than Berolina in that regard. Growing up with the nonsensical Gremory siblings as well as a genius older brother, Alice decided to become stronger by sheer training and determination alone. She later developed her own fighting style that combines her clan's Black Flames, a special kind of Taijutsu and mastery in swords, which she named '''Jabberwocky System(ジャバーウォッキーシステム; Jabāu~okkīshisutemu). It was also during that period of time that her brother Zoroaster was crowned the new Beelzebub Satan, making her the next head of the berith clan by default, making her work harder now to impress her relatives and take her place as the new head of the clan for earned. She enrolled in Kuoh Academy to look for strong candidates to be part of her peerage, as well as socialize with humans to better understand them. Powers & Abilities '''Black Flames(黒炎; Kurohomura) -'' '''Berith's clan signature ability, which rivals Gremory's/Bael's Power of Destruction''' regarding destructive power, although weaker in execution. Alice has the power to produce black flames that are actually "colder than ice and hotter than fire", able to freeze her opponents to death as well as burn them until they explode. The fire will also extinguish only on her command, making her a deadly short-distance opponent. Master Swordsman -''' Training since the age of five to fully control her already natural skills in swordsmanship, Alice has above-average mastery in the art of the sword, able to handle more two or more swords even on the heat of a battle. 'Master of hand-to-hand combat -' In addition of her natural swordsmanship skills, Alice has a vast knowledge about hand-to-hand fighting, usually to compansate her lack of blades during very long battles. While her style usually relies only on defense rather than offense, she showed herself just a deadly by using only slaps and kicks to confuse her opponents. 'Jabberwocky System(ジャバーウォッキーシステム; Jabāu~okkīshisutemu) -'' ''Alice's very own fighting style that combines all of her previous abilities in a single, deadly plan of fighting, in which she switches between the three masteries to confuse, break, cut and burn/freeze her opponents with swift, fast moves. According to her, it's current state is only a prototype, with lots of space to improvement. '''Immense Demonic power -' Being the sister of a satan, as well as descendant of one of the strongest clans in the Underworld, Alice has an absurd amount of demonic energy. 'High Intelect -' Alice is also academically gifted, being the number one student among the first-years of Kuoh academy and resolving problems a planning ahead without much trouble. However, she can be easily outsmarted by Hiroyuki due to his unpredictable personality and mentality. 'Flight -' Being a devil, she can use her wings to fly, glide and control her landing. Trivia * Her appearance is based on the Character Sattelizer El Bridget from the Freezing series. * All of her family members are named after characters of children's books. In her case, she's named after the main character of Lewis Carroll's "Alice in Wonderland". Jabberwocky System is also named after a monster from another of Carroll's stories. * She's a foil to both Berolina and Rias Gremory, being relatives with a satan and a school idol at that. * She holds a great hatred towards fallen angels and extra devils, specially the Belial Clan, the Pheles Clan and the Alastor clan. * When written in Katakana, "Alice"(アリス) becomes an anagram for "Rias"(リアス), further connecting them as counterparts. * She's the only one to call Hiroyuki by his name "Yuno". Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils